Nobody's Perfect
by Haruka Kamiya
Summary: Itachi doesn't understand why Deidara wants to surpass him, so he dares to ask him why. ItaDei OOC, in a sense


D/C: (Cries)

This is a challenge from Acerbitas.

CHALLENGE/SUMMARY: Itachi is confused by Deidara's aspiration to beat him, and he dares to ask the artist why. ItaDei

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was a genius and everybody knew it.

He was a genius in ninja combat, strategy, and had an extremely high intelligence.

But what he wasn't a genius in was emotions and people. They were a complete mystery to him.

That's why he didn't understand Deidara's resentment and determination to surpass him. It's not like he was anything worth surpassing...

All the others had given up, confusing Itachi even more. What made Deidara continue to aspire for Itachi's defeat?

To make matters worse, Itachi couldn't get the blond artist out of his head.

Itachi assured himself that he would see that this nonsense stopped.

- - - - -

"You're perfect, un." Deidara whispered to his newest creation: a clay phoenix. He had applied deep red paint the same color of the Sharingan to it, and so it now resembled Suzaku.

Itachi opened the door to Deidara's room, completely surprising the blond and nearly making him drop his masterpiece.

"I-I-Itachi, what are you doing in here, un?!" Deidara yelled. "Don't you know how to knock, un?!"

"It's not like you were doing anything, Deidara." Itachi sighed. "Mind if I'm inside?"

Deidara scowled and made room on his bed. "Whatever, un."

Itachi remarked, "I see you're actually being civilized towards me."

"Yeah, well, it's not like Leader-sama relishes locating a new hideout, un," Deidara retorted, blowing a strand of hair from his face that didn't involve his bangs.

There was a pause. "What are you doing in here anyway, un?" Deidara asked, glancing sideways at the Uchiha.

Itachi thought about his answer before giving it. "I want to ask you something, Deidara."

"You do?"

Itachi stared the blond down, and fought back any thoughts of attraction in his mind. "Yes. I want to know why you want to surpass me."

Deidara quickly answered, "You insulted my art, un!" he sounded furious and there was a light blush on his cheeks. "Nobody insults my art without payback, un!"

"That can't be the entire reason, can it?" Itachi moved closer to Deidara so that their foreheads were touching, intrigued by Deidara's quick answer. Usually when someone answered that quickly they were either lying or hiding an aspect of the truth.

"I...I..." Deidara stammered, the blush deepening. "Don't do that, Itachi, un..."

Itachi placed two fingers on the blond's neck, feeling his pulse quicken. "Don't lie to me, Deidara."

Deidara moaned in defeat. "You drive me crazy at the mere thought of you, un..."

Itachi felt Deidara's pulse slow down to regularity. He was telling the truth.

So it was a matter of the silliness known as a troublesome emotion. It wasn't pride.

"Do you..." Itachi searched for the right word. "...like me, Deidara?"

Deidara quickly stood up. "LIKE YOU?! I FUCKING _ADORE _YOU, UN!" he shouted. "I don't know why, but I think about you all the time and I see you in my dreams, un! You have become the inspiration for my art, un! It's because of you I started to question what was perfection, un! I think you are perfection, un!"

The artist put a hand to face to cover it. "I'm madly in love with you, un..." he muttered.

"...I think about you constantly as well, Deidara." Itachi said.

Deidara looked through his fingers. "Huh?"

Itachi stood up and pulled Deidara close. "I am not good at emotions, Deidara. You're going to help me find out what this emotion that is in me is, understood?"

Deidara laughed. "Itachi, if you're thinking about me a lot, un, that must mean you like me, too, un." he wrapped his arms around Itachi and planted a big kiss on Itachi's lips. Only seconds later he realized the potential consequence of such an act.

Contrary to his prediction, Itachi lifted Deidara's chin to make eye contact, and this time he was the one to instigate the kiss.

* * *

There, it's done. I'm satisfied with it. I hope this what you wanted, Acerbitas-chan! 


End file.
